The Rose Elf and True Love
by SelphieSugarNsTuff
Summary: A re-make of the sad sad story of the little Rose elf. Squinoa, and Seifer. So sad!


There once was a beautiful, glowing rose bush, in the backyard of one beautiful, glowing woman named Rinoa Heartily. The rose bush had one rose, the most gorgeous of all, that was inhabited by a small, delicate rose elf. The rose elf spent most of his time sleeping on the edge of his petals, soaking up the sun.   
Rinoa and her fiancé, Squall Leonhart, were in the backyard. Rinoa looked around, and picked the most gorgeous flower she could find - the one that the rose elf lived in. She carefully placed it in the pocket of her lover's jacket, an held him tight. They then began speaking.  
"Oh, I do wish you mustn't go," Rinoa whispered into him. Squall nodded, looking down. "As do I, my love, as do I, but your brother Seifer wishes that I take this business trip to London, and if I don't I fear he may interrupt our marriage."  
Rinoa's eyes broke into tears, and she weeped onto her fiancé's shoulder. He held her close to him, breathed on her hair, stroking it intently. "Everything'll be ok," he murmured into her ear. The rose elf could tell that these two were deeply, deeply in love. He watched from his rose happily, wishing the best of luck to both.  
Then, as the sun began to set slightly, Squall turned, and walked down the long passage that led out of the house. Rinoa turned and started to cry, walking inside slowly.  
As Squall was half way out of the passage, Seifer jumped in front of him, holding a dagger. "You may never marry my sister," he spat, hatred sizzling in his voice. "But you may meet my dagger!" With that, he lunged at Squall. Squall cried out but was not fast enough to elude the sharp perimeters of the blade. His throat was sliced open, and Seifer, with his evil ways, cut off Squalls head.   
He buried the body next to an old gnarled tree, and then threw down the dagger and head with it. "You never deserved my sister...." Seifer uttered. He walked back into the house, the sun long past set.  
  
Later that night, Seifer told Rinoa that Squall had left. "He is a no good, filthy liar." Seifer told her smugly. "He never loved you, though I can't imagine why not." Rinoa, at hearing this, raced to her bedroom, and slammed the door shut. She cried and weeped something terrible on her bed, soaking the covers.  
Now, the rose elf was lucky enough that the rose he was in had floated off the groom-to-be's body before he was buried. He felt so much unbearable hatred towards the evil man who killed the loving fiancé. He pick up a small leaf from the tree and walked to the girls room, and climbed in through the open window. The rose elf, being very clever, climbed delicately on Rinoa's cheek, and started to whisper the whole, awful truth to her.  
"And just to make sure that you don't think that this is a dream," he whispered soothingly. "When you awake, you'll find this leaf on your lap." And with that, he rose elf hopped away out the window.  
  
After Rinoa awoke, she did find the leaf, as the little rose elf said. She walked to the place where her love was buried and worked all night to dig it up. She finally got hold of his head, cold and pale. She kissed his icy lips and held it close. "Oh, Squall!" she cried. She also found the dagger of her heinous brother. She put both the head and the dagger in a large flower pot, and covered them in soil, and then planted some rose seeds, since she could not bear to turn her brother to the hang-man.   
She watered the plant every day. The rose elf hung out in the cool pot, and sprinkled some magic inside, to make the plants grow as beautiful and gorgeous as possible.   
Day by day, the plant grew bigger, and more beautiful. But also, day by day, Rinoa grew older, heart-broken and no will to live. Finally, her soul left her body and joined her lover's in heaven.  
Now, Seifer didn't want to attend her funeral, but had all the workers in the house life her body to the morgue. He had fancied the plant in her bedroom, so he strolled in and took it for himself. But, still the rose elf lived in there, and while Seifer was walking towards his room, the rose elf took a sharp thorn and pricked Seifer on the finger.   
Seifer screamed in surprise, and dropped the pot. It broke, and when the workers came to ask himabout the funeral, they saw the whitened skull and his own dagger beside it. The truth was spread.  
Soon after, Seifer was sentenced to death and hung. The rose elf however, continued to inhabit the second most gorgeous rose in the rosebush, bathing up sun, waiting for the next time he was needed. 


End file.
